


A Strong Connection

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Kyle Valenti POV, Multi, Sick Michael, worried Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: “Michael has a strong connection to you too apparently.” Alex mumbles as he grips Guerin’s hand





	A Strong Connection

Kyle is making his way down Main Street after having a coffee with one of his old classmates when he sees Alex exiting the covenice store.

“Hey man how are things going?”

“I really cannot talk right now.”He says putting bags in the back of his Jeep. “ I was planning on heading back to cabin as I was planning on having a quiet night by myself but Michael kind threw a wrench in those plans, so now I am headed to the Airstream.” 

To Kyle Alex sounds very stressed and angry and he can’t figure out which emotion is winning.

Kyle decides it's both. Both is good.

“What did Guerin do now?”

“Oh you know, by letting Liz experiment on him in hopes of doing something with his memory and then him apparently being lost in his own head.”

“Want me to come with you I may not be able to help much but I can make sure that Guerin’s healthy besides being in some sort of Comma”.

Alex stares at him for a second but then nods.

“Isobel is over there now, apparently deep diving into Michael’s head and says that I could help bring him back.”

They climb in the Jeep and Alex drives to the junkyard like a madman.

“How’d you find out about this anyway?” Kyle as they turn on to the dirt road leading into the junkyard.

“Through fucking text.”

Wow. Is all Kyle can think. Alex has shitty friends compared to Liz, Rosa and Maria right now he’s like one of the best things in Alex’s life right now.

And He definitely should not be thinking about where he stands in the list of friends right now not when Alex is worried about his ex.

They hop out of the Jeep, Alex racing as fast as he can into the airstream. While Kyle grabs the doctors bag he stashed under the passenger seat when they’d gone to Caulfield in case of emergency. He’s glad it’s still there.

He then heads inside the airstream only to be greeted by Isobel Evans saying “Good, you’re here to Valenti, that’ll help when we go into Michael’s head.”

Kyle doesn’t really care for Evan’s strange comment not when he see the usually smart mouthed alien that he may have feelings for looking that lifeless and pale.

 

“Michael has a strong connection to you too apparently.” Alex mumbles as he grips Guerin’s hand.


End file.
